Cut Me Down
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Just a little story on how saying something to the other person can actually help you in the long run sometimes, just not this time. This time a person just tries to make the other jealous by ruining others relationships but it doesn't seem to work.


Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or any of the characters involved in it. I never shall because they belong to the people who thought them up in the first place. Also the twins belong completely to the creator and all!

Warning: Yaoi, boy on boy, you have been warned so turn around before anything else corrupts your mind! :D

Summary: Just a little story on how saying something to the other person can actually help you in the long run sometimes, just not this time. This time a person just tries to make the other jealous by ruining others relationships but it doesn't seem to work.

* * *

Cut Me Down

* * *

Chapter 1: Hikaru Goes to Haruhi

* * *

Hikaru walked the halls of the school, soon coming to the third music room for the club. He didn't see anyone in there, not even his twin which freaked him out a bit but he shrugged it off. "Oh well," he mumbled to himself. Walking around the room, then he saw a post saying the club was closed because of personal reasons. Confused by this, Hikaru looked around some more. He couldn't believe that mi-lord would close the club because of personal reasons, which was just absurd for the king to do. He put his hands on his hips, wondering where everyone was at. They had to be somewhere inside the music room. "Karou," he called his brother's name out to see if he would respond but he didn't get one which made him sigh deeply.

He kept on wandering around the music room and couldn't find anyone; he sighed again and wondered where he should be going. He went into the kitchen and saw Honey sitting on the counter eating some cake. "Honey-senpai!" Hikaru said as he smiled at seeing the senior.

Honey looked at him with some cake in his mouth and he swallowed. "Oh Hikaru-kun! What are you doing here?" He asked as he took another bite of his cake. "Your brother is looking for you, he wants to tell you something I think," Honey said as he stayed on the counter. Hikaru nodded his head but wondered where Mori was. He was about to say something until Honey interrupted him. "Don't worry about me; Mori-san is getting me some sweets to make up for last night!" Honey said as he smiled in his cute way.

Hikaru nodded his head to the other. "Well does that mean you two are like...? You know..." Hikaru said and looked up in time to see Honey nod his head. Hikaru smiled then turned around as he frowned some, he'd rather go after Haruhi. The king had given up on her and gone after Kyoya, which he thought was good but Haruhi was now alone. He began to walk away and then saw Mori come into the music room with some cake. "Hey Mori-senpai, is the club not meeting today?" He asked Mori who shook his head. Hikaru thanked him then began to walk away once more.

He wondered where Haruhi was than because maybe he could ask her if she wanted to go on a date with him. He walked down the stairs as he was thinking to himself, maybe he could get them alone and kiss her? He just didn't know as he walked down. It was after school so maybe Haruhi went home or maybe she was in a random library. He looked up and saw Tamaki and Kyoya walking together whispering to each other, Hikaru saw the intense blush smack onto Tamaki's face and chuckled softly at that. _'He always seemed like a bottom player to me, I guess he is,' _Hikaru thought to himself then went the other way before they spotted him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then remembered his brother wanted to talk to him about something. He wondered what that could be about; couldn't he wait until he got home to talk? He had to find Haruhi since they were going on a break soon which he wanted to spend with her. He poked his head into a library and she just happened to be in library reading a book.

He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. "Oh Hikaru-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper. "Why don't we talk outside," she said to him then got up and grabbed his hand as she dragged him out of the library. "What did you want? The club isn't meeting today," she said to Hikaru.

Hikaru yelped as he was pulled out of the library but heard what she said. "I'm here because I want to ask you something and I know it isn't meeting today. Mori and Honey-senpai are in there though just randomly. I saw Tamaki and Kyoya while I was trying to find you and I don't know where my brother is," he said to her. Haruhi blinked at what he said and became slightly confused.

"Wait is that why you came to me? So I could help you find your brother?" She asked but a hint of disappointment was heard in her voice. "Well he's outside in the gardens just so you know, he said something about wanting to talk to you," she said to Hikaru.

"Oh no I don't want you to help me but thank you for telling me where he is Haruhi, no I came to you because I wanted to ask if you would like to hang out next week since it is break. We can go on some dates," he said to her and saw the surprise on her face. "Why are you surprised?" He asked her as he had liked her for a long time.

"I-I just thought you liked your brother... I mean you two are always together and it is commonly heard today. I was just thinking that you would want to be with Karou not me Hikaru," she said to him as she looked at him.

Hikaru had a confused expression on then he sighed. "No but I know why anyone would think that. Karou and I do hang out a lot but that doesn't mean I plan to get into a physical relationship with him, Haruhi," Hikaru said to her. "Sorry but I like you too much to give up on you like Tamaki did," he said to her.

Haruhi blushed softly as she heard what he said, he liked her? "Y-You like me? Really Hikaru, you really do?" She asked as she knew Tamaki gave up on her. She had seen him get with Kyoya and she was happy for the two even though she had some feelings for him.

Hikaru nodded his head to her then grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Yes I really like you Haruhi," he said to her and pulled her close to him and she blushed deeply. "Is there anything I have to do to prove it to you?" He asked her as he tilted her chin up to look at him. He saw that she blushed more than smiled at her as he placed his lips upon hers. Haruhi went wide-eyed but soon closed her eyes slowly and they began to kiss. He pulled her closer which made her gasp slightly but the kiss continued which at this point turned into making out.

Hikaru soon released the kiss and smiled at her. "H-Hikaru... Sure we can hang out next week," she said as she smiled at him. "How about in the afternoon since I need to run errands in the morning," she said to him. Hikaru nodded his head to her and then kissed her softly on the lips once more.

"Okay afternoon sounds good, I could show you a good time. Maybe we go to the beach sometime next week also and a romantic dinner," he said to her. "Alright then I'll see you sometime next week alright?" He said to her as he kissed her again on the lips.

Haruhi nodded her head and kept on blushing as Hikaru kissed her. "O-Okay Hikaru, I'll see you next week then. Try and come over every day," she said as she smiled at him then waved as she began to walk away with the book in her hand.

Hikaru smiled to himself as he had finally gotten Haruhi after all that time waiting for her, he had finally gotten her. He walked to the gardens as he knew Karou wanted to talk to him, and he saw him sitting in the gazebo. "Karou I have something great to tell you!" Hikaru said as he waved to his brother.

Karou smiled at him as he stood up and waved back. "Well can I tell you something first Hikaru?" He asked as Hikaru went over and sat by him on the bench placed there. "I want to admit something to you," he said to his brother as they sat down.

"Oh what is it Karou?" Hikaru asked him as he looked at the ceiling of the gazebo. "I don't have much time, I have to go home and do some stuff," he said to Karou as he then looked at him. He wanted to plan out the week for him and Haruhi since she had actually said yes to him.

"Well I-I just wanted to admit that I've liked you since we were in middle school, ever since that first time we kissed. I just wanted to tell you that I love you," he said to Hikaru as he blushed deeply. "T-The reason that I'm telling you is because I want to give us a chance Hikaru," Karou said as he looked at him.

Hikaru blinked at what he said but he didn't believe him. _'He likes me? But we're brothers... That's just wrong... How do I tell him that I'm not gay and not into him? I'm so confused at the moment...' _Hikaru thought to himself as he sighed deeply. "Karou..." he said to him as he looked down. "I don't have the same feelings for you, I'm sorry," he said then got up. "I like someone else," he added as he began to walk away from the gazebo.

"W-Wait Hikaru I still need to talk to you!" Karou exclaimed but his brother ignored him and kept on walking. "W-Who would you like...?" He asked softly as his eyes followed his brother's retreating back. "I-I love you Hikaru," he said as he looked down.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Hikaru was sitting at his table as he began to think about plans for him and Haruhi over the week. He wasn't really talking to Karou since he came home some time ago. He was kind of avoiding him for now since he really couldn't face him. He saw Karou come into the room but didn't say hi to him or anything, he just couldn't face him.

"Hikaru... Will you talk to me please?" Karou pleaded him; Hikaru heard the desperate voice but didn't look back at him. Karou sighed deeply and laid on the bed, he figured that Hikaru would sleep in the guest room from now on. "I screwed up," he mumbled to himself.

Hikaru had gone out to the living room and sat on the couch, he would be staying in the guest room for a while. His cell phone began to ring and he saw it was Haruhi which made him smile. "Hey there," he said as he answered the phone. "You want me to come over now? Oh I get it you want a weekend getaway huh? Yeah I can do that, you pack and then I'll get packed too. Alright see you within the hour Haruhi. Goodbye." He said then hung up the phone as he smiled even more.

Hikaru soon got up from the bed and rushed into the room where Karou was. "Oh hey bro, I'm going away for the weekend and probably for the week," he said to Karou. He had to tell him something, he held his cell phone in hand. "If you want to talk to me then call, okay?" Hikaru said.

Karou nodded his head to what his twin said, he looked him over then looked away. _'Don't start thinking like that Karou... He is talking to you, try to bring up earlier,' _he thought to himself. "U-Uh Hikaru," Karou started but Hikaru put up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it okay Karou? I'd rather not talk about it for the moment, I just want to have a fun vacation alright? You have a fun one too, hang out with the two couples," he said to Karou and smiled. He knew Karou was more comfortable in front of all the other club members than he was. Hikaru soon finished his packing. "Tell mother that I'll be back next weekend okay?" He said to his brother then began to walk out of the place.

"W-Wait Hikaru, where are you going?!" Karou asked as he scrambled up from the bed and went after him. "Where are you going?! Overseas? Or to that resort run by Mei-chan's father?" Karou asked as he saw Hikaru stop in his tracks and so did he, a little ways away.

"I'm just going somewhere, you don't need to know bro alright?" Hikaru said as he barely keeps things from Karou. He didn't want to upset the other anymore though because he is pretty sure the rejection was enough to break Karou's heart. Hikaru's phone rang again.

"Hello? Oh you're ready? Alright, I'm just heading out the door, I'll be there shortly and if I'm late then you can scold me," he said as he laughed softly then smiled. "Oh I know I know, I was just teasing ya. Okay so I'll be there soon alright? I'm all ready, so see you soon," he said and hung up then looked at Karou. "Have to go, if you want to talk then call," he said to him as he walked away.

Karou held a hand out after him but then pulled it back. _'Why does it hurt so much?'_ He asked himself and grabbed at his chest. He didn't want Hikaru to go but he had to let him go sooner or later, so sooner the better. He wanted Hikaru to be happy and he looked happy at the moment but he also wondered why he was so happy. He glanced out the window to see Hikaru get into the limo and to see some of their servants hauling stuff into the trunk. "Where are you going brother..." he said aloud and went back to their room.

Hikaru sighed and looked forward as he hoped they would be setting off soon then he realized just how much he packed; he must of been worried about all sorts of things. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't have packed so much for just one week with... Or maybe he should have. He saw the servant move to the side and heard the car start. "Finally..." he mumbled as he hated to make Haruhi wait. He wondered what she told her dad about the vacation that they were taking together or if he even approved of it. He shrugged to this and hoped Haruhi's father wasn't home.

His mind began to wander as he began to think about Karou; should he had really been that mean to the other in the first place or even bothered to say no? He loved his brother with all of his heart but not in the way that he was loved back. He just couldn't understand how Karou could even stand to like him like that if he never really showed any real feelings toward men.

Hikaru shook his head to this as he had his arms crossed over his chest. He could let these sort of things get to him, he wanted to have a good time with Haruhi this week and if he kept on thinking about the dilemma with his brother then he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to have the fun that he would want. The limo soon pulled up to Haruhi's apartments and she was already waiting outside in a nice sundress and stood once she saw the car.

Hikaru smiled to this and climbed out of the car to let her in as the driver put her bags in the trunk. He took her hands in his then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, smiling. "Lets go." Hikaru helped her into the car and she sat down then glanced at Hikaru as he settled into the car next to her. He looked to her and smiled softly and she scooted closer to him to wrap her arm around his and lean on his shoulder. Hikaru smiled to this as he scooted closer to her. "I'm pretty sure we'll have tons of fun, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too, thank you for this." Haruhi smiled up to him and he smiled back then leaned down and stole a kiss from her lips as they drove to the airport.

* * *

A/N: Agh this sucks, but okay yeah enjoy it. The next chapter might be up before the next month rolls around but not sure at all. So yeah. Review if you'd like.


End file.
